


Rangers & SEALs

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Tid Bits: H5O [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Excerpt:“He said next time he wouldn’t miss.” Steven said gruffly.“Yeah they did. But our mini McGarrett is a firecracker- obviously the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree- ‘Fine. Kill me. But know this. Hell’s greatest depths won’t save your sorry hides from my father. There is NO fucking WHERE you could hide from him. Kiss my grits bitch. You’re up shit creek sans paddles.’ However you could hear the fear in her voice. Probably fearing that they’d actually take the bait and kill her.”One of the other men who had been silent up until this point spoke, “I like this mini-Ranger already Danno. But there’s one problem. We KNOW this MO already, Danny. And when thrown a challenge she never turns it down.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that I have put on hold but intend to come back to. This will be expanded on later. Alas I blame my muse, Nikki is his name. Yes Nikki is a male (I hesitate to say man because, really, what man giggles like a four year old?). He refuses to rest. And I also blame him for this not being beta'd. It would be if he liked anybody else looking at the stories preposting.

“What are you? Huh? A fucking animal?!” they heard over the coms from the loud mouth detective, Daniel “Danny or Danno” Williams. Aforementioned man hung on tight bracing in the speeding camaro as the sirens blared through the Hawaiian traffic at rush hour.

 

“No Danno. I’m a human.” was sarcastically replied to the shout by a shit eating grin wearing Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Then the driver yanked the wheel hard to the left to ten o’clock before yanking it back hard to two o’clock. Voila! The car was on two wheels to avoid a car and cirb. Before rocking back to all four wheel and racing off again.

 

“HUMAN?! No, no you are not, my friend. A human does not drive this fucking badly, Steven!” Sniggers were heard over the coms from the rest of the five-o team. “Remind me that when it comes time for my daughter to learn to drive that  _ YOU _ are not teaching her!”

 

“Oh, come on Danno. I am not that bad of a driver” Steve retorted with a grin as he weaved through traffic after the suspect trying to make a getaway. “Besides, pursuit driving and regular driving are two different things.”

 

“That is true,” came over the coms from a chuckling Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Though as Steve and Danny went to respond Steve’s phone started ringing with the MacGyver theme song. 

 

“What is that?” was the unanimous question in the car and over the comms in varying degrees of synchrony. 

 

“Son of a-” Steve curse and fished his phone out as he stomped on the gas. On speaker he asked “Mac? Mac?! What’s-” he asked in a calm voice though he was cut off. 

 

“If you want to see your daughter alive McGarrett I suggest you do EXACTLY as I tell you.” a digitised voice demanded. 

 

Danny gaped at Steve as said man shook his head and gripped the wheel tighter swerving through traffic all the while adding a few extra MPH to his speed. “Lemme hear her voice. I don’t do anything without hearing my daughter’s voice.”

 

There was shuffling and dragging in the background before a panicked female voice came over the line, “Dad! Daddy. Listen to me. You are a goddamned  _ SEAL _ . These assholes are terrorists. You are  **_obligated_ ** by the United States Government  _ NOT _ to give them shit. Not a fucking fart through a screen door in a fucking submarine. So don’t you fucking  _ DARE _ to do so. Don’t give them shit. Commander!” and then a hit- flesh against flesh- rang through the car. Even over the sirens. The hit was easily heard over the comms in both Danny’s and Steve’s ears.

 

“You little fucking whore!” was electronically growled before a gunshot rang out. “That’s a warning slut. Not another word or you die. Because the next bullet  _ won’t _ miss.”

 

“Fine. Kill me. But know this. Hell’s greatest depths won’t save your sorry hides from my father. There is  **_NO fucking WHERE_ ** you could hide from him. Kiss my grits bitch. You’re up shit creek  _ sans  _ paddles.” she spit back. Temper and frustration clear in her voice. And then there was a sound of spitting and another hit.

 

“That true commander?” the digitized voice asked. Even digitized you could hear the furry dripping like a rabid dog slobbers. 

 

“Every word. I will hunt you down. And I’ll have back up. Yoshiura. You fucker took my daughter! Do you think I will let that fucking bull shit stand?!” Steve replied coldly.

 

“Then let there be war.” and the call went dead. 

 

Steve threw his phone on the dash as he performed a few more evasive maneuvers before cutting off the suspect. He climbed from the camero gun drawn. Grabbing the suspect and pulling him through the window. He was rougher than even he usually was. When they got back to the office they watched as he went into his office and made several phone calls. He seemed to be pissed as he devolved into hands waving and aneurysm face. Through the office “She my daughter god damn it!” roared out. More ferocious hand gestures and then the phone was chucked onto the desk. The SEAL Commander braced his hands on the desk and his whole frame shook.

 

The rest of five-o looked on in worry. Except Danny Williams. He fished his phone from his pocket and made a phone call. Just as Steve reemerged from the office. “Yes this is Colonel Daniel Williams. I’m requesting the  _ Shadow Unit _ For back up on a hostile hostage situation. Yes. Civilian taken. Yes, sir. No, sir. I understand. I’ll handle it, sir. Thank you, sir.” They all looked at Danny wide eyes. “What? Military records were sealed after I transferred to reserves.”

 

“What was that?” Steve asked. 

 

“You play G.I. Joe, I actually do something useful. Like Ranger Rick. Any ways. We have two and a half hours to figure out where we’re going to be dropping into to get your girl, Steven. Then it’s either wheels up or mission canceled.”

 

“You’ve been holding out on us!” Officer Kono Kalakaua crowed in shock.

 

“No, I’ve been following orders. It was all need to know and shit. Blew my cover with you lot though. So I said fuck it, I’ll actually use this for my advantage. This-” he gestured to them all “And those that we call family that we don’t all know yet… is family,  _ ohana _ . That means no one is left behind and that means we do whatever is necessary to keep each and every member safe. Known member or not.” Then he walked into his office and grabbed his laptop and typed for a few minutes before coming out. “Okay so the unit is five minutes out. Two if Jimmy is driving. He’s worse than Steve on the road.”

 

“That’s possible?” asked Lou.

 

“Sadly.” Danny grinned. The light banter helped them lose a micrometer of tension, “I’m calling Aaron.” he states cringing. He put his phone back to his ear before pulling it away and putting it on speaker. “Aaron-”

 

“Daniel Michael Williams. You are in fucking trouble.” a deep man’s voice growled.

 

“Is that because I called while Jimmy’s driving?”

 

“That too. No you just up and disappear off the grid after Nepal?! Fucking really, brotha? No note, not e-mail, not even a fucking post card?! T-R-O-U-B-L-E.”

 

“Yeah after we get back my partner’s daughter.” Danny said with a tone that they couldn’t describe.

 

“Wait… The situation… is it like Grace or Hannah?”

 

“Try Jubilee”

 

“Son of a- JIMMY! Stomp on it. The Colonel needs us 7 years ago!”

 

“Yes sir!” was hear in the background. 

 

“That you’ll regret Aaron.”

 

“Already do! Look if it’s a Jubilee situation you know-”

 

“Yeah I do. Look I’m going to need Douah to run a backtrace on a ended call when he gets here.”

 

“Ransome?”

 

“In a way.” Danny replied wincing.

 

“Gotcha.” and the silence last for about a minute. “Hey meet us in the lobby, will ya? ETA minute minute and a half.”

 

“Yeah heading down there now.” Danny replied before hanging up. He strode from the room with that same purposeful walk he’d used when going after the helo shooter that robbed Steve of his first liver and almost killed him.

 

“Okay....” Captain Lou Grover said wide eyed and watching Danny disappear into the elevator. “So Danny is army… and a detective. And he’s bringing in a few friends, loose term there, to help find Steve’s daughter. Do I have this right?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Came from the doorway. It was a tall burly man that made Steven look both short and scrawny. He had a high and tight haircut and warm laugh lines around his grim mouth and sad but determined green eyes.

 

“Okay guys… let me through!” came from behind the man that they realised was men, plural. Obviously. Danny strode through the crowd and gestured them into the main room of the Five-O offices. “Okay here’s what we know,” he said walking up to Steve and taking his cell tossing it to one of the men. He was a few inches taller than Danny’s 5’5 stature, around 5’8 maybe 5’9 with shaggy blonde hair and bright glittering blue eyes. Who pulled out a tablet and began tapping away on it. “At 12:47 pm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett got a call from his daughter’s cell phone but it wasn’t his daughter. It was a digitally scrambled voice that stated,  ‘If you want to see your daughter alive McGarrett I suggest you do EXACTLY as I tell you. ’ Though it  _ was _ more of a demand you get the gist. Which prompted Steve to ask to talk to his daughter. In which she told him-” Danny smirked at this, “  ‘Dad! Daddy. Listen to me. You are a goddamned  _ SEAL _ . These assholes are terrorists. You are  **_obligated_ ** by the United States Government  _ NOT _ to give them shit. Not a fucking fart through a screen door in a fucking submarine. So don’t you fucking  _ DARE _ to do so. Don’t give them shit. Commander! ’ I have got to give her credit. She knew to remind Steven of his military oath to not barter, bargain, or in any way work with terrorists. So we know if they ask for money we cannot give it to them. After she said that we heard a gunshot. However it did not sound the same as a bullet going through flesh. It hit something else. Further proved by the kidnappers next words.”

 

“He said next time he wouldn’t miss.” Steven said gruffly.

 

“Yeah they did. But our mini McGarrett is a firecracker- obviously the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree- ‘ Fine. Kill me. But know this. Hell’s greatest depths won’t save your sorry hides from my father. There is  **_NO fucking WHERE_ ** you could hide from him. Kiss my grits bitch. You’re up shit creek  _ sans _ paddles. ’ However you could hear the fear in her voice. Probably fearing that they’d actually take the bait and kill her.”

 

One of the other men who had been silent up until this point spoke, “I like this mini-Ranger already Danno. But there’s one problem. We  _ KNOW  _ this MO already, Danny. And when thrown a challenge she never turns it down.”

 

“I know. Which is why Jimmy needs to work faster.” Danny growled with a glare.

 

“Yeah boss. I’m working as quick as I can. I need two more minutes and we’ll have a LKA and we can get going.” The blonde now know as Jimmy replied with an easy grin.

 

“Just keep in mind Jimmy. She’s young.” Danny said.

 

Steve from the place he had stopped in his pacing whispered, “She’s thirteen.”

 

“Where was she going to school at?” the leader of the group asked.

 

“College in Japan. Okinawa.” Steve replied evenly.

 

“Do you have any ties- like enemies within the Yakuza?” the man asked again.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“He named  _ her _ , Aaron.” Danny replied.

 

“No deliel?”

 

“None.”

 

“Son of a bitch!” Aaron replied.

 

“My point in calling in you guys. We’ve been after her for 11 years. Figured the first solid lead in a while, am I right?” Danny asked arms crossed feet a shoulder width apart.

 

“Yeah boss. Got it in one.” The sole redhead of the group said. He was a stoic man with dark brown eyes and red hair that was long and messy though parts were braided or in dreads. Definitely did not look like an army officer.

 

“It’s okay Dwyane. We’ll get her this time.” Danny said with a knowing look.

 

“I know. Jubie didn’t die in vain. Just have to catch up to her.”

 

“Exactly.” Danny nodded solemnly. “Okay so introduction time. Five-o this is my Rager Unit. Shadow Unit. I was the head of it but that fell to my probie, Aaron Hawson. The one with the high and tight and scarier than Steve. He’s the hand to hand expert. Then the blonde one with Steve’s phone is Jimmy Douah. He’s the tech-spert but don’t let that fool you he’s also a sharp shooter. The redhead is Zerek G. And he is the explosives expert. He can blow you up seven different way with a pack of gum, a people’s mag, and a single bullet. And the shadow by the door is little Taz or Erik L’ilonia. He’s the newest of the group Hawaiian native and he is the UC of the group. We did a lot of work in south and central Americas and Eastern Asia.” Danny gestured to each person as he spoke and they waved or nodded. Then Danny turned on Five-o, “Shadows this is Five-o. Obviously the oss is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. He’s a Navy SEAL. Though I seriously believe they took the DNA out of a neanderthal and injected this with it. I mean come on! The way he drives is almost on par with Jimmy!” Which gained a half assed attempt at a grin from said man. Bingo mission accomplished, “This is very beautiful and very deadly Officer Kono Kalakaua. She’s a marksmen just as Steve and Chin are. She’s Steve’s probie and the main UC but we all do it depending… Any ways. Then you have Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. The real Jack of all traits here. Then Here’s Cap. Lou Grover. Ex swat. Good with just about everything. And makes vital intuitive jumps. With a pension for going golfing and forgetting about V-day for the wife.” Danny smirked as Lou groans and half hearted chuckles were heard. Gesturing around he also went on to introduce Abby Dunn, Jerry Ortega, M.E. Max Bergman, and Eric Russo. “Reluctantly admitting this… This hyper psycho is my nephew.” which got lost of raised eyebrows. 

 

“Uncle D… Detective Williams?” he derailed his train of thought and speaking at Danny’s glacial look.

  
“Not too sure he’s actually blood. Thinking that they accidentally switch babies in the ward… Hopefully.” Danny grumbled.


End file.
